2 Plus 1 Equals 21
by Nicole08
Summary: "Well, you're only 21 once. And besides, with vodka, your 21st birthday and a sexy Cajun, what more can you expect?"


_Summary: "Well, you're only 21 once. And besides, with vodka, your 21__st__ birthday and a sexy Cajun, what more can you expect?"_

_Disclaimer: All rights to X-man belong to Stan Lee, Marvel and the other creators._

_Authors Note: Just a little short, silly piece I thought up about the joys and freedom of being 21. Let me know what you think._

**2 Plus 1 Equals 21**

By: Nicole

"I'm TWENTY OOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!" the intoxicated young woman jumped from the barstool and yelled at the top of her lungs. The two words slurred together indicating her level of drunkardness, as if her behavior didn't clarify it enough.

"Sit down Rogue!" the mildly less tipsy Kitty encouraged. "Like, I can't even believe that your more drunk then me. I know it's your birthday and all, but you're not supposed to be the alchy before me."

Rogue returned to her barstool, adjusting her 21st birthday tierra.

"You know Kitty that's pretty selfish of you to say. You're not even legal in the eyes of the law to be an alchy, so why are you even complaining?" questioned Jubilee.

"Look Jubes, you're only here to act as the chaperone. Someone has to be the responsible, non drunkard tonight. Besides, I'll be 21 in a dozen or so months, so that's close enough."

"TWENTY OOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!" bellowed Rogue. The eyes in the bar had gotten accustomed to the loudness of the fresh 21 year old, and hence, had ceased their surprised glances at the group of three. Yet, the chuckles still continued.

"We get it Rouge, you're 21. Congratulations." Kitty said sarcastically.

"Aww, don't be like that Kits. This is a happy day," Rogue said as she took another swig on her drink.

"Eww, don't call me Kits!"

Jubilee held back a smirk as she interjected. "Don't worry about her Rogue. You know she's still bummed about that argument her and Lance had yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So that's what's wrong. You need some Lance in your life? Huh Kits?"

Jubilee couldn't hold the laughter back this time, and even Kitty had to smile at that one.

"Yep, some Lance in your life would fix what ails you. But for me," Rogue paused a moment to take a swig of the newly poured glass in front of her. "I need something with a little spice."

"Yeah, some Cajun spice" chimmed Kitty, while giving Rogue a suggestive look with her eyebrows.

Rogue grinned like the cheesier cat. "Yep, Cajun spice is just what the doctor ordered. And do you know why?" again another dramatic pause. "Because I'm "TWENTY OOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!"

Rogue and Kitty burst out in a round of giggles as Jubilee looked on, vowing that when her 21st birthday came she wouldn't act this way; at least not in a public setting. Rogue was usually the quiet loner type, albeit recently she had been coming out of her den of solitude and joining in on activities with the others in the mansion. So, she wasn't too surprised when Kitty told her about this birthday bar celebration. Yeah, she was definitely excited, especially since she was given an actual fake ID for the event.

So instead of watching Rogue and Kitty sneak a few drinks in the mansion, she now had the privilege of watching them down a lot of drinks in the bar. 'Yea, me,' she thought. But she had to admit that it sure was entertaining – especially Rogue. Rogue, who was acting quite, quite … out of character. That was the kindest way she could put it

Jubilee thought to herself that it was a good thing that Kitty hadn't followed through with her original birthday surprise plan. Yup, those x-acolytes were definitely out of the picture thanks to Kitty and Lance's big fight. But it was all for the best because alcohol and boys never produced the best results.

As if on cue, the door to the already crowded bar opened to add two more patrons to the room, causing Jubilee to groan inwardly at what she knew would come next. It took all but 5 seconds for the two giggling girls on the barstools to notice the newcomers who were catching many looks from the females in the establishment. Lance and Gambit hardly noticed the attention, as they had come there for one purpose only.

Rogue watched the Cajun like a tiger watching its prey. He glided smoothly through the crowd while all the time keeping his eyes glued on her. She scoffed down the remainder of her drink, feeling the warmth slide down her throat, only adding fuel to the fire of the buzz already circulating within her. Tonight she had wanted to let loose, and now with him here she knew that she not only could, but would. She didn't want to be safe untouchable Rogue tonight. Tonight she wanted to be everything that she couldn't. She wanted to know what it felt like in the arms of a man, what it felt like to feel his body against hers, what it felt like to be close to him. And tonight would be the night for that realization.

"Care to dance chere?"

She stood from her stool and took a step to close the distance between them. She leaned in towards his ear, purposely brushing her breast against his shoulder, and whispered, "Oui." She heard a low growl in his throat as he stepped back to look at her. There was a surprised look in his eyes that began to change into something that resembled her gaze; desire. He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor.

The moment he touched her gloved hand an electric current shot through Rogue and that combined with the alcohol already in her system set her ablaze. Tonight was going to be her night.

As if on cue the DJ played a slow song for all the lovers out there. Gambit spun Rogue around and placed his hands on her hips. Rogue automatically connected her body with his and felt her bottom pressed firmly against his front. The music was slow and rhythmic and Rogue found herself swaying her hips to the beat. Gambit leaned his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her hair while his hands began to massage her hips. Rogue relished the sensation of having this man so close and his hands on her body. She needed more contact. She began to slowly grind her hips into his pelvis as her left hand stretched upward and became entangled in his hair.

"Merde Rogue, what are you tryin to do to me?"

In response to his question she slowed her hips even more, so as to rub against the hardening bulge in his pants. She wanted to feel every inch of him and wanted to bathe in the burning sensations.

Rogue rested her head back against the strong shoulder behind her and found his ear where she seductively cooed, calling his name as in desperation and with so much need that it was almost Gamibt's undoing.

His left hand slid up her hip, finding her left breast which he squeezed and caressed enjoying its feel beneath his hand. He played with the hardened nipple, circling it with his thumb as Rogue moaned in pleasure. As a way to thank him for his touches, she reached her arms behind his torso, taking a secure grip of each of his butt checks and giving them a tight squeeze.

A deep animalistic growl came from Gambit as his right hand slid down her waist and rubbed the inside of her thigh. With each stroke, his hand drew closer and closer to her heated center. She pressed herself harder against Gambits pelvis, distinctly feeling what she was doing to him as she continued the slow rhythm of her body movements. He felt himself losing control, knowing that he would have to stop soon. "Rogue, I-" he panted.

But before he could get any words out she suddenly turned around, facing him head on. "Is this better Cajun?" She asked seductively, grinding her hips in the same manner as before.

"Merde ." Gambit grabbed her butt, squeezing and groping it in a possessive manner as he pulled her closer to him. The bulge in his pants was physically causing him pain as it fully pressed against the zipper of his jeans. But he didn't care, even through her jeans he could feel the heat from Rogue's core as their most private parts teased and danced with one another in circling motions.

Rogue had never felt so sexy in her life. She had never felt so provocative or free or so…dangerous. She liked it. If only to experience it once, she thought what better time then on my 21st with the man I've always fantasized about.

She leaned in, rubbing her breasts upon his chest as her lips were inches from his ear. "Do you know what I want to do to you right now Gamibt?" She pulled back to take in his reaction. Shock and bewilderment were written all over his face by her actions, but he quickly recovered and retuned to his relaxed laxidazical demeanor.

He tried to keep his voice even as he asked, "And what might that be?"

A sly smile crossed Rogue's face as she slid a hand into his pants and grabbed his right boxerbrief clad butt cheek and squeezed hard. "Use your imagination."

Gambit's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he groaned loudly. Almost as if on cue the song ended, and Rogue removed herself from Gambit and walked back to where her friends were sitting.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her as she sat down in her once vacant chair. "What?" she asked innocently. Jubilee appeared as if she were about to fall on the floor from shock. Kitty was half gawking and half admiring her friend.

"ROGUE! Like what was that? You and Gambit were practically having sex on the dance floor!"

"Well, you're only 21 once. And besides, with vodka, your 21st birthday and a sexy Cajun, what more can you expect? Let's just make sure that after today, we will never talk about this night again."

"Well in that case," Kitty turned around. "Bartender, another round please."

"Umm, guys." They both turned to look at Jubilee. "On my 21st, let's just do dinner and a movie, okay."

Kitty and Rouge broke into a fit of giggles. "Sure thing Jubes, whatever you want. You know why. Because then you'll be, TWENTY OOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!"

~Fin~

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
